


Love at a Convenience Store

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: Lisa found out she is in love with Moca, what will she do?
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Imai Lisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Love at a Convenience Store

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is beta-read by a close friend of mine, Lili.

Lisa never noticed when the exact moment she fell for Moca was. Working in a convenience store together certainly had brought their relationship closer, but she never imagined that she would ever catch feelings for her. All this time, Lisa had always thought of Moca as a schoolmate, a junior, a co-worker, and most importantly, a best friend. Someone she could vent to whenever she was frustrated, someone who she could share the joy of acing a test with... and someone who she could rely on in times of weal or woe.

Lisa hunched over the counter and stared at the girl who was carrying a box full of cartons of milk while resting her head on her hand. Her short, white hair bounced up and down with every step she took, beads of sweat forming on her forehead despite the convenience store being air-conditioned. She wore the green uniform, just like herself, except Moca appeared to look much cuter in it, with the uniform emphasizing the curves she never knew Moca had. Her sapphire-blue eyes reflected the bright, white lights hanging on the ceiling of the store, giving them a slight twinkle. Moca placed the heavy box on to the floor, heaving a sigh.

“Oh? If you keep staring at me like this, I’m going to suspect that you like me,” Moca caught the brunette staring at her from the counter.

“A-Ah? Sorry! I was just…got lost in thought…” Lisa awkwardly stammered, snapping out of her trance.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to hide your admiration for me. I know I’m very lovable,” Moca continued teasing Lisa. She took out the cartons of milk from the supply box and started filling up the shelves.

_Do I…really like Moca?_

Lisa stayed silent, her eyes widening as she straightened up from her hunched position.

“I’m joking, haha! You don’t have to look so shocked!” Moca chuckled as she continued stocking up the fridge.

“Ahaha I knew that…” Lisa let out a forced smile as she twirled the ends of her hair and looked away, avoiding the girl’s mischievous gaze, “y-you sure are funny, Moca…”

“What can I say? Sometimes I feel like I’m too humorous for my own good,” Moca grinned cheekily, carrying the now-empty supply box back into the storeroom. Lisa did not reply, millions of thoughts consuming her mind. Before long, Moca emerged out of the storeroom again, returning to her position at the counter beside Lisa, sipping on a can of iced coffee.

_“Treasure! That is what you are…”_

There was silence between them as Bruno Mars’ _Treasure_ played in the background, ironically reflecting Lisa’s feelings for Moca at that moment.

“So, how are you and Minato-san?” Moca broke the awkward silence between them.

“W-What about us?”

“Eh? Stop pretending, I know you and her are getting really close~.”

“I… She’s just a really close friend… since we knew each other when we were very young…”

“Who says close friends cannot become girlfriends?” Moca grinned mischievously.

Lisa tensed up, crumpling the receipt she held in her hand. She turned her gaze to Moca who was still smiling smugly.

“I… I…” Lisa’s words caught at the back of her throat, unable to come out properly. Her cheeks were bright red, and she knew that she couldn’t escape such a situation without inevitably confessing...

“I’m kidding!” Moca gave a friendly slap on Lisa’s back, “chill~.”

“Ahahaha…” Lisa pretended to laugh it off as she quickly pulled out her phone to distract herself, swiping aimlessly on her social media to try and hide her face.

It was a few hours of random small talk and chuckles before their shift ended. Lisa quickly packed up her stuff and hurriedly bid farewell to Moca before leaving the store. The last few hours were so unbearably awkward that Lisa just wanted to get out of there. However, part of her wanted to spend more time with Moca too. Her internal contradicting feelings didn’t help to ease the lingering confusion on her mind either. She sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

That night, Lisa could hardly fall asleep. Her mind kept on racing with incessant thoughts.

_Maybe I shouldn’t have acted so awkward with Moca in the afternoon. Did Moca realise something? What do I like about her anyway? I don’t know, love is just a feeling, right? There shouldn’t be a logical explanation to something like emotions…_

Lisa buried her head under her pillow in frustration. However, that did not help shut out the dissonance of voices in her head.

_What if I just confess? No no, that’s a bad idea… What if she rejects me? Ahh… but imagine the things we could be doing if we went out together…_

Lisa sat up on her bed and scratched her head in an attempt to block out her thoughts. She climbed over to the side of her bed and picked up her phone that had been charging.

_Hmm? One new message?_

Lisa, half-expectedly wanting it to be Moca’s, quickly unlocked her phone.

_Boss: Lisa, could you cover the afternoon shift at the convenience store tomorrow? One of the employees fell sick last minute…_

Lisa sighed in disappointment. After replying a reluctant “Sure”, her fingers instinctively went over to the browser app and tapped it. Launching the Google webpage, she keyed in:

“ _How do I confess to someone?”_

A myriad of results popped up. Lisa clicked on the first, which led her to a dating magazine article. Her eyes scanned past the words flashed out on to the screen. It’s the usual dating advice cliché. Lisa groaned, quickly reading past all the useless info until… The last sentence caught her eye.

_“Nothing will happen if you don’t do anything. You could be missing out on the one in your life…”_

Lisa’s eyes lit up. Yes, this is the validation she had been seeking. She silently made up her mind to confess to Moca the next time she sees her. With a satisfied smile, Lisa closed the browser app and opened her social media. She typed in the search bar for Moca’s name, and Moca’s profile popped up. Lisa giggled softly like a smitten young schoolgirl as she stared at Moca’s photo. Soon, Lisa drifted off to sleep blissfully with various scenarios of the confession playing in her mind.

* * *

“Moca?!” Lisa almost dropped her bag as she entered the convenience store. She hadn’t expected Moca to be her co-worker that day as her boss had never mentioned anything about it. She was meeting Moca a lot earlier than she had expected, and this sudden anomaly caught her off guard.

“Yo, Lisa-san!” Moca waved with a cheeky smile.

“H-Hi~” Lisa tried her best to keep her composure.

_Everything is fine… keep it cool… treat her like you used to…_

Lisa quickly walked to the restroom to change into her work uniform. After taking a few deep breaths to calm her pounding heart, she walked out and stood beside Moca.

“Hehe, I’m kinda glad the replacement was you. Working with you is never boring~” Moca cooed in a slow, relaxed voice. Lisa, however, was oblivious to Moca’s words, her mind clustered with thoughts on the confession she was about to make.

“Lisa-san?” Moca gently tapped Lisa’s shoulder.

“Uahhh!” Lisa jumped.

“Hm? What’s wrong?” Moca tilted her head in confusion.

“N-N-Nothing!” Lisa laughed nervously.

“I’ve been thinking… you’re starting to act really strange around me lately… did I do something wrong?” Moca inquired as she scratched her chin.

“No!” Lisa immediately yelled, “…I mean…”

“Hey we’re friends, right? Just tell me what’s going on, I promise I won’t get angry…”

Lisa rubbed the side of her skirt, her palms felt sweaty and her heart was pumping furiously. Lisa glanced around the store, trying to avoid Moca’s gaze, or just an outlet to divert the conversation away. She is usually a very conversational person, rarely running out of topics to talk to people about. But now, her mind was blank, and she did not know how to continue the conversation.

“Never mind…” Moca sighed and looked away, a look of disappointment on her face.

“I like you!”

“Huh?” Moca turned to look at Lisa.

_Please don’t make me repeat it again…_

“I… I have a crush on you…”

There was a moment of silence as Moca and Lisa both stared at each other. Lisa tried to gauge Moca’s reaction by looking at her face. She expected Moca to blush, to say “I like you too!” but there was none of that. Instead, Moca’s turned from shock, to puzzled and then her signature grin reappears.

“And I like bread!” Moca picked up a packet bun from the nearby shelf.

“…Eh?” Lisa did not expect that kind of reply.

“Hehe~” Moca opened the bread and chomped down on it, “bread is so soft and fluffy, I love them so much…~”

“I wasn’t joking…” Lisa’s face darkened.

_Why am I so angry? Just because she didn’t react the way I wanted her to?_

“Ah…?” Moca slowly lowered the bun in her hands. Her smile disappeared and what replaced it was a slight frown. She slowly lowered her gaze to the ground.

“You can’t like me…”

“Why not?!”

“I… I’ve nothing for you to like…”

“… Don’t say that…”

“Lisa, you deserve better… I am not the one for you…”

“That is for me to judge!” Lisa could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes.

“Y-You should go for Minato-san… I’m sure she’s better than me…”

“She is just a friend! How many times must I-?”

“I’m sorry, Lisa-san…” Moca cuts off.

The store was dead silent.

_“…But you won’t do the same…”_

Coincidentally, Bruno Mars is playing again. But the lyrics seemed to be mocking Lisa now.

Lisa bit her lips. She had utterly embarrassed herself. That last bit of arguing back just made herself look even worse. She rushed into the restroom and snatched her bag up. Without looking back, Lisa rushed out of the convenience store, wiping the tears that involuntarily ran down her cheeks with her hands. She felt like her whole world had just shattered. She believed that she just completely ruined the friendship she had between herself and Moca.

After running aimlessly for a while, Lisa finally slowed down to catch her breath. She broke down on the pavement, bawling her eyes out. As if the sky mourned for her loss, the clouds started gathering and a single raindrop landed on her face.


End file.
